Automobiles utilize a large number of bulbs as indicators for signaling and other purposes. For both tail lights and front lights, especially tail and front signaling lights, 12 volt bulbs of a generally standard configuration are utilized, wherein the bulbs have sealed end portions with relatively fragile projecting leads. These bulbs fit into specially configured bulb sockets which are connected by pigtails to adaptor plugs. The adaptor plugs are then received in sockets which are fixed to the structure of the signal light. Since additional connections necessarily provide locations where current may be interrupted, the additional electrical connections have at least the slight possibility of compromising reliability. Moreover, the additional electrical connections and associated components increase significantly the expense of the signal lights.
In view of these characteristics of a currently used approach, there is a need for a less expensive and probably more reliable configuration for mounting standardized electric bulbs. This is especially the case in the automobile and trucking industry where millions of vehicles are produced, each of which may utilize at least 8 to 12, and perhaps more, front and rear signal lights.